warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimension X
Timeline 2000s * January 3rd 2004: Phoebe Katsaros is born. * October 2nd 2005: Olivia Jinks dies. * March 13th 2007: Ben Layton is born. * June 10th 2008: Mallory Layton is born. She is the first child of Claudia Donovan, but she never got to know her mother. * 2009: Pete Lattimer, Myka Bering and Claudia Donovan start working for Warehouse 13. 2010s * July 11th 2011: Steve Jinks joins the team of Warehouse 13. * September 24th 2012: Leena dies. * October 2014: Lydia, a future agent of Warehouse 13, is born. * July 2019: Claudia Donovan and Steven Jinks are expecting a son, but they lose the baby. 2020s * May 31st 2021: Akira and Akiko MacQueen are born. * November 15th 2024: Akiko MacQueen dies. * August 29th 2025: Olivia-Darina Jinks is born. * July 2027: Joshua Donovan meets Jin-Seon Kim. * April 24th 2029: Etienne Layton, the first grandchild of Claudia Donovan, is born. * November 26th 2029: (Rajesh Devar) is born. 2030s * September 2031: Myka Bering dies. * 2031: Pete Lattimer goes rogue. * May 2032: Artie Nielsen dies. * 2032: Mallory Layton is admitted to a psychiatric hospital. A local doctor begins to perform tests on her, in order to figure out her powers. * January 2035: Vanessa Calder dies. * 2036: Olivia-Darina Jinks disappears. Unbeknownst her family, she is transported to another timeline. * 2036: Twenty-five year old Antonia Belmonte dies during a military mission overseas. * September 13th 2036: Nikki Jinks is born as Nikita Rajani Breckenridge. * 2037: Joshua Donovan gets married. * 2038: A set of twins is born to Joshua Donovan and his wife, Jin-Seon Kim. They name the girl Kylee, and the boy Kimo. * 2038: Mallory Layton escapes from the mental institution. * 2038: Vivian Jinks arrives in Dimension X, coming from the year 2193 in the Main Verse. Initially, she only exists in this timeline in a non-corporeal form. * 2038: Kyra MacQueen dies. * 2038: Camille Calder dies. * November 2038: Phoebe Katsaros joins the team of Warehouse 13. * 2039: The corpse of a young woman is found in an alley in Minneapolis. After a few days, the authorities identify her as thirty-one year old Mallory Layton. 2040s * 2040: Rowena Jinks arrives in Dimension X, coming from the year 2258 in the Main Verse. * 2040: Reagan Breckenridge and Amir Devar die. * October 27th 2040: Nikita Breckenridge is adopted into the Donovan-Jinks family. * November 2040: Emma Jinks dies. * December 2040: Donovan Dankworth, the son of two Warehouse Agents, is born. * February 11th 2041: Jacinta Robshow is born. * October 2nd 2041: (Taylor Layton) is born. * September 28th 2042: Malia Blackwood is found by the local authorities in Stockholm. She suffers from severe amnesia, and to the surprise of the police, she does not understand a single phrase in Swedish. Due to minor injuries, she stays at the nearest hospital for a few days. * October 2nd 2042: Malia, currently referred to as Jane Doe, arrives in Washington DC. * October 29th 2042: "Jane Doe" has fully recovered from her injuries, sans the memory loss. Since the police could not identify her yet, she is given a temporary identity in order to insert her into the society. During the following years, she will be known as Johanna Dane. * August 2044: Johanna Dane officially begins her training to become a detective. * March 19th 2047: J. Layton is born. Notable Discrepancies * Unlike the Main Verse, Dimension X does not appear to be inhabited by any demons, angels or supernatural monsters. * Several characters from the Main Verse were never born in this timeline. Examples include Claire and Cordelia Jinks, Jeffrey and Grace Donovan, Imogene Rockwell and Phoebe Blackwood.